


Duck Drives to Work aka Mad Duck Angry Road

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cars, Desert, Explosions, Guns, Mad Max - Freeform, Multi, Shooting Guns, Violence, work related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Duck goes on his 20 minute ride to work.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779





	Duck Drives to Work aka Mad Duck Angry Road

They call me Duck, I live here in the desert. Places and people are far and few between, without a car, you're dead. Every day is Hell, everyday I travel through the great Angry Road. The Angry Road is quite possibly the only road since the collapse, nobody knows and nobody is going to find out for themselves. To take the Angry road you must come prepared. My car is equipped with barbs and spikes to keep anybody from jumping onto the frame, a sawed-off double barrel shotgun with plenty of shells, a handgun with four bullets left, a machete and a stick of dynamite. I strap on my armor and ready myself for another intense ride.

I start the Angry Road, it's calm....it always starts calm. They say there's never calm day on the Angry Road and today is no exception. 

I stop at the first stop light and that's the trouble starts.

"DUCK!" 

A shout from the car over startles me a bit and then I look over.

"Ten Rings..." in a poorly painted, beaten down truck Ten Rings makes his appearance known.

"Hey Duck, another day at the grind!" yells Ten Rings "You're not going to make it to work this time, Mate. By the time I'm done you'll be nothing but chunder on the side of the road for me dogs!"

Ten Rings, what a piece of shit. We called him Ten Rings for his Ten nipple piercings, I thought it looked stupid, we've been enemies ever since.

On my right side, Gus appears his compact couldn't carry all his workers so he made due with a makeshift fifth wheel which housed 12 other men.

"We meet again, Duck. I like the arsenal in the back seat....Hey Ten Rings! dibs on his shotgun!"

"I don't give a toss about that! As long as you leave Duck for me!"

The light turns green and I get the head start. Getting ahead of these two is the priority, I need to get where the traffic is dense my car is small and maneuverable enough to lose them in there, but of course that also brings new dangers.

Ten Rings catches up to me quick, must have upgraded since yesterday, no way he should be able to catch me this quick. He drives past me chuckling and tosses a Molotov at me. I dodge it and it thankfully lands on my passenger seat without shattering. Not too soon after Gus catches up to me, Gus and his worker boys wreaked havoc on my outside defenses. One of them jumps on my passenger side and starts to pry off my spikes, Ten Rings' Molotov makes quick work of him. With that worker boy taken care of, I have a clear view of Gus's car and a blast from my shot gun takes out a rear tire. It won't stop him, but it'll slow him down.

Ten Rings waits ahead for me and I pull up behind him. He tries to keep me directly behind him, which makes me think he has something planned. Of course he does, the door to his truck bed opens and what appears to thousands upon thousands of jacks drop on the road and attack my tires. My quick driving gets me out of the way fast, but one of the jacks gets my tires. I slow down to regain control, a quick pull of the lever releases repair goo stored in tires that gives it a one time repair. I speed up to match him and I grab my handgun to be ready for anymore tricks. I slowly crawl up on his passenger side, ready for anything... the sight of a molotov makes me jerk my car far off to the right. I see him light up another so I raise my gun and fire, the bullet shatters the bottle and his dashboard and steering wheel are set ablaze. In my rear view I see that Gus has caught up with me, but we're now half way through the Angry Road and I can lose him in the traffic.

I've avoided Gus and Ten Rings, but now I have a whole new set of dangers to avoid. The Hot Mama Chain gang didn't like it the last time I smashed on of them against the wall, Smokey Fred has had it in for me since I broke his favorite lighter and Johnny Scoots the Scooterman....well that asshole will never catch up to me. The Mama Chain gang closes in on me, but a surprising save from Gus as he slams into one of them from the back taking a lot of the heat away from me. With him distracted I can deal with Smokey Fred.

"Duck you motherfucker! Do you know how long it's been since I've had a cigarette! They tell to chew gum, but it's fucking bullshit!"

Fred smashes his car into mine, he's gone mad ready to destroy his car to severely damage mine. I need him off of me so I fire two shots from my handgun at the drivers side hitting his wrists, his next sideswipe knocks the gun out of my hand and on the passenger side floor. Thankfully, keep my shotgun close and continue to him he retaliates by firing a grappling hook into my car. He reels it back and catches my wrist on the door, the pain is almost unbearable to deal with, but I stay sharp and fight through it grabbing my machete and cutting rope. Fred drives up to me one last time to bomb my car, but I throw the machete at him. In pain he drops the bomb, blowing himself up.

So far so good definitely one of my better runs on the Angry Road, but I think too soon as Ten Rings catches up.

"You'll pay Duck! You'll pay for making me crispy! I'll make you crispy as well, they'll call us the crispy brothers!" 

Ten Rings has definitely lost it, but I'm on the home-stretch and nothing will stop me. I pick up the pistol on the passenger floor and fire the last bullet at Ten Rings to get him off me. I can't let him get in front of me so I don't have a repeat of last time. He comes up from the rear again only this time his dog is driving.

"I taught him how to drive! Figured he was old enough!"

He jumps from his truck to my car, I give him a solid punch to the jaw and grab my shotgun while he's dazed, but he knocks the gun from my hand so I give him a headbutt to the nose which causes him to retreat. He gets back to his truck, but he notices my little surprise too late as the dynamite I left in his pocket goes off.

My journey comes to a close as I make it to may destination. It was quite the ride, but it has come to an end. Now I just need to worry about getting back home.


End file.
